A new Start
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: A short cute AmiSetsuna fic. Not that many out there...


A new start

By: Blacktiger550

Alright I was getting tired of there not being any Ami/Setsuna fics out there so I made my own. Any similarities to other stories is purely coincidental. Even though I wouldn't mind owning Setsuna, Ami, Mitch, and Haruka…

_Age does not protect you from love. But love, to some extent, protects you from age. _

_**Jeanne Moreau**_

Ami watched the green haired time keeper laugh lightly at a joke that had been told by Rei and Haruka. Day in and day out her warm smile haunted her. Letting out a frustrated sigh she excused herself and walked outside of the temple grounds.

'Why' she thought to her self, why was she haunted with something she could never have?

Kicking a pebble into the pond she sat down on some stones. She thought of the first day she had met her in this life time. When the inners and Mamoru had traveled to the time gates Ami had admired the time guardian for her beauty and patience with the gates.

Later on when the Outers came Ami had been overjoyed. Learning more and more of the Outers she had came to admire them for their strength, grace, knowledge and beauty. Then when she had been given the chance of being the apprentice of Pluto she was delighted and accepted.

Both Ami and Setsuna had much in common with each other, both in science and history. They quickly became the best of friends; they knew each others weaknesses and abilities. She had been the truest friend Ami had ever had.

Ami now had everything but one little thing, maybe she was being selfish but maybe not, the one thing the asked for was that the Guardian of time and Pluto would see her not as a friend but as someone closer. A partner.

Setsuna watched as Ami exited the Hino Shrine. She smiled to herself, over the past two years they had become best friends. Something Setsuna had always wanted ever since she was granted the time key.

She smiled wearily as she remembered the first time she ad met the queen of Mercury in this life time. Ever since then Setsuna had wished to meet her again. Later her wish had come true. And even more on Ami had become her apprentice.

Walking outside she followed Ami watching her walk gracefully to the small pond. She studied her curves, how would she love to bring them closer to her. She quickly and regrettably pushed those thoughts away.

She would not lose Ami to her stupid desires, all her life since the death of the millennium era had Setsuna wanted a friend or companion, how she wanted the companionship of others and especially Mercury in the lonely gates. Finally after centuries of waiting she had gotten her back. She would not ruin it for no reason; hopefully she though; she wouldn't go crazy keeping those feeling hidden.

Ami felt the eyes of the senshi of Pluto on her, she smiled wearily and without looking back she asked her to come startling the guardian.

"You should know me better then that" smiled Ami at startling the guardian but letting it drop.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Setsuna concerned for her.

"I needed some time to myself, but I wouldn't mind the company" added the ice senshi.

Setsuna watched as Ami wadded her hand through the pond. Seeing her shiver she pulled her closer in a friendly way.

Surprised by the sudden movement her breath got caught in her throat. She breathed in the scent of her secret lovers scent.

Enjoying the company and feeling of the smaller women's body closer to hers Setsuna rested her head on Ami's forehead letting her warm breath was over her.

"You have no idea what that does to me" whispered Ami so low that Setsuna wouldn't have heard it if her ear wasn't so close to the blue senshi.

"Hmmm?" Setsuna asked in confusion as she pulled away for a minute creating a small moan from the smaller women.

Suddenly Ami's eyes snapped open and her blush went form a light pink colour to a dead red colour within seconds. Not being able to look the taller women in the eyes she turned her head and suddenly found the dirt on her sandals to be quite fascinating.

A small laugh brought her out of her thoughts, tilting her head to the side she looked at the chuckling time guardian.

Finally understanding it Setsuna calmed down and took the younger women's chin in her right hand. Smiling gently she knew she had to make the second move since her companion had just mistakenly done the first move and if she didn't do anything soon it wouldn't be pleasant later on. There was also the fact that she knew Ami inside and out, she knew how many times she had been hurt, by kids, by other boys, by the death of her parents, but with all her heart Setsuna knew she wouldn't hurt Ami because hurting the blue haired girl would only kill the guardian of Pluto and her heart.

She leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips letting her affection show. After they parted for air Ami collapsed into Setsuna's arms and sighed contently. "You have no idea how long I have waited for that" she murmured softly. Looking up she smiled at Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled and took hold of Ami's hand.

"Ami I love you"

"I love you too'

With that a new love blossomed that summer night.

_All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand. _

_**Ella Wheeler Wilcox**_


End file.
